1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arsenic and antimony compounds which display thermochromic properties.
2. References
Culley, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 106, 1164-1165 (1984) disclose the synthesis and structure of the first 10-P-3 species, 5-aza-2,8-dioxa-3,7-di-tert-butyl-1-phosphabicyclo[3. 3.0]octa-2,4,6-triene [ADPO](in the publication the compound is referred to as a diene).